Blind date
by Starangel0
Summary: sokka sends katara on a blind date, but with who?


**I DONT OWN AVATAR.**

It was Saturday afternoon and Katara sat in the Jasmin Dragon. It was 1 year ago that Aang saved the world by defeating the firelord. A lot changed after that.

Sokka and suki are now expecting their first child and their marriage is about to come. Iroh's Jasmin dragon went so well that he has now 4 stores all over the world. More waterbenders came to the southern watertribe to rebuild it. Mai died a few days after she reunited with Zuko.

The poor girl fell of a stair, in firenation explosions. Man that was fireworks. Everyone in Ba sing se, where it happend, said they heard the explosion.

It was strange, almost everyone cried on her cremation , even I did, but Zuko looked like his fish past away. Luckily he didn't throw her through the toilet. It was a sad accident and no-one could've done anything about it. Zuko wanted us on her cremation.

Sometimes, it's still hard to forget all the things what Mai and Ty lee have done to us. I remembered the day before she died, she was sitting in the living room, and when I came into the room, I screamed and took immediately my water. I bended the water in her face. And there she lay. Complety wet and confused. And I realized what kinda mistake I made. '' Oh, I'm so sorry'' I said. I had really trouble with keeping a smile from my face. Terrible but she lay there so funny. I bended directly the water out of her clothes and from her face, taking the make 'up with me. Oops.

Luckily she smiled and said '' Oh doesn't matter, girl, it happens to everyone, once in a while.'' And she walked outta the door. As soon as she was gone I laughed. It was just something I was used too. Mai is Bad and it would take a while before I never had that thought again. And then she died.

Aang was fine. After he kissed me, we had a relationship for 1 month. It wasn't that I hated it but it just felt different. I thought then a relationship was something with love but I didn't saw Aang really as my boyfriend. More like my best friend, and sometimes he kissed me. I broke up with him because of that. The most importants thing in a relationship was love and passion and I just didn't feel that with Aang. I already told Toph before. About some reason she seemed relieved about it. Later i found out why. Aang and Toph were just so cute together.

Ty lee found out that the kyoshi warriors wasn't really her thing so she started a clothesshop. I live now with my brother, Aang, Toph and Suki in our house in Ba sing se. Sokka and suki are going to move out the house as soon as they're married.

But back to my story. Sokka came to the conclusion I was lonely. Because I didn't had a boyfriend the past year. Before I could stop him, he ran away with the message that he would get me a date. And he did it. don't ask me why or how but he got me a date.

First I wasn't even planning going there but I didn't want to dissapoint sokka. And I was going to meet him now. In the Jasmin Dragon. It was a blind date so it have to be a blind date. He didn't even told me his name. Apperently he thought I knew every boy in town ( yeah right, did he really think I was that popular?) so he gave me the advice that when a boy came to my table, I had to ask if his numbers were 634. Shut up Sokka. Numbers? Why not the name? I didn't really care but it was very annoying I'm sitting here waiting for a boy whose name I do not even know.  
Perhaps it was the cute son of the cabbage man? Or the handsome boy by the grocery store? But seriously, I once met a girl from a town like 3 kilometers walking from ba sing se. But she came every day to see him. Every morning, when I need to get some apples, there like 15 or 20 girls around him.

Once in the evening, I came for some mushrooms. He was there again. He asked me why a beautiful girl like me, mushrooms needed. And I got lost in his eyes. Seriously. The last time I got lost in someone's eyes was in the cave at ba sing se. Zuko's eyes. It took some time before I realized I still had to answer . it was so embarrasing. You really had to hear me.

``S-s-soup sir.'' The sir was also a mistake. Why do you say sir against a boy of your own age? Directly after I said that I heard the group of girls behind me, sniffling. And my head turned into a tomato. My cheeks still burns when I think of it.

I woke up from my thoughts from shuffle behind me. I looked up in Zuko's eyes. '' Hello Katara. Here's the tea you ordered.'' He put the tea on my table.

'' Thank you Zuko. How've been? I didn't saw you the past week.''

''Im fine, thank you. I've been working here for a week.'' I couldn't hide a smile.

''you're the firelord and you're working in your uncle's teashop? '' he had to smile too.

'' I just love the work here. Talking to people who aren't palace servants. '' We both had to laugh. Yeah i missed him. i didn't the chance to talk much with him the past year. He's been busy being a firelord and i'm busy with ehm, doing nothing and making sure Sokka isn't making a complete idiot of himself.

'' what did you say to them actually? Hi i'm off to ba sing se ? I'm gonna help my uncle? '' i said .

'' im now on ember island, you see? Im getting a tan. It's obvious I can't go on with a white skin.'' He said while acting like a complete idiot who only cares about his look

'' I have to go on with serving. Bye and enjoy your tea. '' and I watched him walk away. I smiled to myself . it was nice talking to him. of course he couldn't be my blind date. C'mon. Zuko. Not that he looks very bad, he actually kinda cute, but sokka wouldn't pick zuko. A few reasons. One, he's firenation ( Sokka didn't care if he's was the firelord or just a simple servant. Firenation is firenation according to him.) two, i don't see myself walking around a huge palace, calling home, while my boyfriend's busy with ruling a nation. I took a nip of my tea. It was still hot so i let it cool down while thinking if my date would ever come. It was now 12:15 pm and our 'date' was on 12:30 pm.

The reason why I came so early? I don't know actually. Maybe to drink tea and think ;). I looked around to see if anyone who looks like a date came in or already was in. Hm, only an old couple. what I did see was Zuko staring at me. Maybe he waited till I finished my tea. Without thinking I gave him blink to 'say' I liked the tea.

He blushed and turned his head away. Strange. He never blushed when I was 'round him. I looked at the door and saw the reason. A really beautiful girl just walked in and smiled to Zuko. Hm maybe his girlfriend? I didn't know.

Sometimes I 't get zuko. I never had the chance to ask him but why did he jumped for me when we were attacking Azula? He's a friend but to sacrifice yourself for somebody who was just your friend? And when we were in prison together, why didn't he attack me? I don't attack people on first sight.

Normally he would attack me immidiately, no offense to him but we were still enemies, but instead he even managed to comfort me. But then he betrayed me in the battle. It took a while for I trusted him again. I was scared to death when he took Aang with him for a little trip. What if he didn't came back with Aang? I would never forgive myself.

My tea wasn't very hot anymore so I drank it. I just simple love the tea at the jasmin dragon. Just as the rest of the world. Hm 12:29. still 1 minute to go.

I would lie if i said i wasn't nervous. It was at least my first date in the year. And I also didn't even know my date. Maybe he forgot it? Or just one of sokka's jokes? Let's say she has a date and looking how she would react? I shove the idea directly out of my head.

Sokka could be a dork sometimes but he would never do that. I drank my tea up. 12:30 still nobody. I starting to believe the story that he wouldn't show up. I turned to the corner when something catched my eye. In the teacup. Something was written there.

The numbers 634. 634? 634? The numbers! Directly i stood up and turned to the corner. Apperently Zuko stood behind me and I crashed against him. We both didn't see it coming and I knocked him to the ground. He tried to grab something and he grabbed me. I fell with him. on him. My cheeks went red.

''my bad. I didn't look where I was going.'' I looked down, afraid he was gonna make a laugh of me.

''so you finally found the message under in your cup?'' my jaw fell open .  
''that was you? You're 634??'' He nodded.

And then I found out we were still on the the middle of a teashop. Everybody looked at us. I stood up and reached him the hand. Zuko was my blind date?!?! How is that possible? Sokka choose Zuko to be my blind date?? He's the firelord ! and he's Zuko. You know Zuko?

He stood up and I had the feeling everybody was watching us . He noticed. ''Shall we go outside?'' he asked and I nodded. It was pretty cold outside and I shivered. ''You're cold?'' he asked while looking me in the eyes.'' Yeah a little. I forgot to take my jacket'' 'here let me bend you warm...'' he put a arm around me.

''Let's go to the ember island players. They're in Ba sing se right now and Sokka got tickets for us.'' I smiled. Maybe Sokka didn't choose the wrong one.


End file.
